DC: 2011-08-03 - 'Sorry for Almost Murdering You' Gift Basket
Supergirl has been looking around from space to try to find certain people. She's been thinking about what she... or rather her evil half, did to several JLA members not long ago, and it's been making her feel guilty. But she has a solution for that. She spots Hawkman in her own stomping grounds, no less, and flies down to try to meet him. Hawkman was in Metropolis for another conference and another presentation. His day done and sick of another day in a hotel without Shiera. He'd went out to stretch his wings a bit. The hawk warrior was flying through the sky looking for crime. He grumbles to himself, "I think the Batman's right. This city is too clean. Too perfect. " Supergirl quietly comes down from the sky behind him, and says smiling, "Well... it has a good cleanup crew." She waves. "Hi there." Hawkman nods, "Supergirl." He says in the way of a greeting. The air feeling his wings and he expands them to lift up to Supergirl's elevation. "Is there something to do for you? Please tell me you're not picking up Batman's habits." Supergirl pauses. "What? No... no um......" She has her hands behind her back. "I havent spoken to you since that .... thing ... a couple of months ago with the black kryptonite and...." She fidgets in the air and float over to Hawkman, then pulls out from behind her back what she was hiding. A cheese gift basket, complete with two monogrammed wine glasses. "They wouldnt let me buy wine since I'm underage but.... I'm told this is a traditional gift on Earth when trying to apologize." She pauses. "I'm sorry for my evil half almost killing you." She holds out the gift basket to the winged man. Does hallmark make a card for that? Hawkman raises his eyebrow under his helmet. He doesn't saying anything for a moment and Supergirl might even expect him to mace her. After a moment he speaks, "Don't let it happen again." He then clears his throat, "The gift is appreciated but there is no need. It's also for the best as Hawkgirl would frown upon other women buying me alcohol." He makes no move to take the basket yet. Supergirl offers it again. "Please? It'll make me feel better. And there's no wine. They won't let me buy wine. But look... monogrammed wine glasses for you and Hawkgirl! Pleeeeease?" The kryptonian teen points to the monogrammed glasses. "HG, HM. See?" Hawkman looks at the glass, "So they are. Like I said, It's appreciated and unnecessary. I also can't except them at this time. There is a chance they would be broken." At the mention of Hawkgirl, he bristles. Shiera's been collecting teenage stray heros again. He though gives Supergirl a smile, "Contact her and have them ship to our home or take them to her? It would be dishonorable of me to take them and something happen." He felt awkward about the delicate glasses. Supergirl smiles. "Thank you. I'll make sure to ship it. Um.... where do I ship it?" She holds the gift basket. "How is Hawkgirl by the way? I havent seen her in about a week." Hawkman chews his lip for a moment then and he makes a grumping sound, "She's not here with me." It seems that Hawkgirl was off on another of her trips leaving Hawkman to do the mundane stuff. He thinks for a moment, "Leave it at the Ambassordor Hotel lobby for room 615." He says answering the question. Supergirl nods a little. "I'll send it there sure thing." She floats closer. "So um... what are you doing?" "I am looking for some crime to stop." His own telescopic vision scanning the city. "I've had a long day, I'd like to fly a bit and relieve some stress on some types of villains. What are you doing?" He asks in a somewhat annoyed tone. Hopefully somebody warned her that Hawkman wasn't the nicest person all the time. Supergirl shrugs a little. "I was just looking for you, Flash, GL... er... John that is, J'onn and Black Canary ... I have a lot of gift baskets to give out." Kara thinks to herself, then says, "A couple of nights ago, I had a date that got ruined by robot ninja motorcyclists if that helps? It was in San Francisco though." Hawkman grumbles, "Why would I find enjoyment in the disruption of your personal life, because you like your cousin has issues with radioactive rocks? I've just had a bad day and want to be hurt by guys." Supergirl just looks at Hawkman, quiet and confused. "You -want- to be hurt by guys?" She thinks, putting her finger to her chin. "wait... I've heard about this on cable TV. Or maybe on the internet" She looks at hawkman again. Bare chest with straps.... mace... "Are you willing to pay money to have that? Because I'm pretty sure I saw something on Craigslist about that." Kal needs to limit the girl's internet time. Hawkman sighs, "What. NO? what the hell are you talking - Oh. Look I guess I should pay more attention. I want to go hurt some crooks." Supergirl nods. "Oh.... OHHHH" She pauses and looks around. "I know.... it's been really peaceful in Metropolis lately hasnt it?" She grins. "I've actually been able to go and watch movies and go shopping for these Apology gifts and everything because of the crime dry spell." Supergirl holds the gift basket to her chest. "Okay well.... I guess I had better go and bring this so Hawkgirl and you can enjoy it. The website said it was the perfect gift for both him and her." She flies off, giving a wave first before starting to leave, doing a few twirls as she does. "One down, 5 to go!" Hawkman pauses, "Supergirl come back." He stops in mid air. He crosses his arms, "What you did was wrong but it was not you. While I appreciate the gift it is not needed. I'm quite sure all the other heroes beside the Flash will fill that way. The boy likes his food. It's part of his powers I think. You don't owe me a thing. But If you want to think you owe me something. Owe me this, you trying to be the best person you can be. Enjoy yourself and stop beating yourself up. You're not the first teenage girl to go crazy and you had an excuse." Supergirl pauses and stops in the air, spinning around and then cautiously floats back to him. "I guess I am good at beating people up. Including myself huh." Hawkman nods, "Look I suck at these pep talks almost as bad as Batman." He says after collecting his thoughts, "You're too young to have the world on your shoulders. There's enough pressure being a teenager." Supergirl floats over. "Thanks. I'm hoping it'll get easier. Maybe." Then she quickly gives him a peck on the cheek. Then backs up. "Please don't hit me with the mace. You'll break your wine glasses." Hawkman grumbles, "No. But Hawkgirl might." With that he spreads his wings spinning around and dropping down beneath the clouds. It appears Hawkman is tired of being 'social." Supergirl gives a little wave, then flies away in the opposite direction, being careful with her package. "That went well" she says to herself as she flies off.